


We Need The Eggs

by Leopards_Bane



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cooking, Gen, Microwaves, Podfic Available, exploding eggs, yes that happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopards_Bane/pseuds/Leopards_Bane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy comes out of his shell to surprise Patrick (lol) can be read as AnTrick if you like that pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Need The Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this in 3 minutes, beta’ed it in ten after I got the idea of it mostly as is while making breakfast just like this lol 
> 
> Title taken from the ep. of House Patrick guested in.
> 
> paraka did a podfic of this here http://archiveofourown.org/works/542451

Blury eyed and tired, Andy walked into Patrick's kitchen to see him place a small, plate covered bowl into the microwave. The shells of an egg in the food recycle bin. 

"You know your not supposed to do that right?" 

Partick frowned, "So I'v been told. But let me tell you... I have made making eggs in the microwave an artform." He closed the door and set the timer for 1 minute, then nonchalantly pointed to the ceiling where there were bits of egg stuck to the paint that must have gathered there over repeated explosions. "Literally!" 

Andy hmm'ed, then replyed, "So I see. But I learned how to do it without a mess. Did you poke the yoke first so the steam doesn't build up?" 

Patrick started to nod, then the loud !promph! thunks the plate off kilter of the bowl at 15 seconds too. 

"Guess not..." 

Patrick, red faced, turned to clean up the eggy mess, eating the bits still clinging to the bowl and plate as he went. "So how do you know so much about microwaving eggs anyway?" 

Figuring it wouldn't matter much to his vegan cred, said, "I grew up in Wisconsin. Latchkey kid." like that explaned more than he wanted people to know, "Plus we have a lot of egg farms there, not just cheese. Why do you think I campaign against them so much?" 

Setting the china in the sink to soak, because egg is really hard to clean off it's dried on, turned to say, "I guess I never really thought about why you were so Anti-Eggstablishment too much, but I did buy ones that are certified cage free and vegetarian diet." He points to the box which proclaims exactly that. 

Andy hmm's again. "Well, I guess that's okay then, since some vegans are Ovo-Lacto-Pesco." 

Patrick quips, "Gesundheit." 

Andy continues, as though not interupted, "As long as it's cruelty free. And, anyway, let me show you how to do it right so you don't break the microwave, it would make Joe and Pete really sad if they can't heat their hotpockets" 

Patrick sudders at the thought of Pete crunching though a frozen hotpocket, so stands back to let Andy show how it’s done. 

end 

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me the horrible Pete type pun :S  
> Egglands Best has them in recycled cartons and they are cage free and veg diet XD  
> Yes eggs do explode in the microwave... loudly! lol
> 
> The ovo-lacto-pesco-Gesundheit joke was shamelessly stolen from a scene in David Hewlett’s movie A Dogs Breakfast, between his sister Marilyn (really his sister Kate) the vegan and her brother Patrick (David named his character after their Dad lol) the very neurotic boyfriend killing... well I’ll just leave it at that lol
> 
> This movie is a must see!


End file.
